


Blades Drawn

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Avatars in Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: In this installment of Avatars in Ferelden, Kris, the Heroine of Shadow, and Katarina are thrust into Thedas as the Fifth Blight starts, and make their way to Kirkwall.  Will they embrace their destiny, or will it find them?





	1. Prologue

Two women stand on a plateau, surrounded by Darkspawn.  The one with blue hair is in a blue longcoat, orange tunic underneath wrapped under a red sash.  Her legs are bared until her high boots, arm guards completed by a purple scarf, two curved swords in hand; the left one held normally and the right one held in a reverse grip.  The other has purple hair, a robe wrapped around her slender frame, a thick tome in her grasp.  

"They don't stop coming!" The blue-haired one shouts, back to back with her companion, revealed to be a mage as her tome opens and the pages flap, a bolt of lightning decapitated a Darkspawn.

"Then we'll keep fighting!" She replied.

The swordswoman darted forward in a lunge, biting into a Darkspawn.  She withdrew and slashed five times quickly, diagonal slashes finishing in a leaping slash, five more enemies down.  She vanished, flashing around sword slashes and arrows.  She crossed her blades in an 'X', and countered the next slash quickly.  She cut with both blades at the same time, cutting through several Darkspawn at once.  Her companion was a master of elements, calling fire, ice and lightning to devastate their foes.  The swordmaster flipped back to recover as the last Darkspawn fell.  However, it was not meant to last, as the ground started to shake as an Ogre appeared, roaring.  

The swordmaster flashed forward, easily dodging the monster's fists.  Her form turned hazy as the mage continued to blast the Ogre with power, but it had great endurance.  The Ogre charged, sending the swordmaster flying back, landing heavily on the ground.  Healing energy began to form around her, but she waved it off, a red aura surrounding her.  She flash stepped forward, midair.  Her blades were a blur as she cut the monster, ending with two sharp thrusts to the heart.  She fell with the Ogre, rolling off easily.

But still it did not end.  More Darkspawn swarmed the two, with no hope in sight.  However, they all froze as a dragon's cry pierced the air.  It flapped once, twice, and dove, fire burning everything - 

* * *

"Bullshit!  That's not what really happened!" Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast accosted.

"Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?" Varric Tethras replied.  Even if this was an interrogation, he'd have his fun.  He'd protect Kris.  She deserved that.

"I need the truth, dwarf.  For the good of all of us."

"Let me guess.  Your Chantry's gone to shit, and since you can't find Surana you're looking for the Champion.  You sure you don't want the good parts?"

The seeker shook her head, "I need everything."

"Then you'll need the full story."

 

* * *

Kris's eyes flashed open, left hand darting to her sword on her left.  To her left was her partner in all things, Katarina, still slept peacefully.  While they both knew her nightmares would never fully pass, they slept easier together.  

"Het, Kat."

"Muh?"

"Get up.  Something's wrong."  Kris looked around their tent, noting her longcoat was gone.  Perfect.  The myrmidon pulled on her tunic and pauldron, tugged up her boots and wrapped her scarf around her neck.  Her mage companion quickly got dressed, grabbing her staff and tome, running a hand through her hair.  She smiled wanly and Kris crawled out of her tent and saw a surprise.

No more was the Altean countryside, now it was replaced by a war-torn and burning scene.  

"Kat, I don't think we're in Altea any more."

"Very funny, Kris.  What happened here?"

"I thought you were the mage."

"Yes, well it seems that something's wrong."

Kris turned around to see hideous monsters running towards them, brandishing swords and bows, screaming.  

"I think we're going to have to leave the tent behind.  I don't it matters where we are, as long as it's away from them.  I don't we're as strong as we used to be, so I think running would be best."

"But the tent - "  Kris silenced Katarina with a quick kiss on the lips, smiling darkly.

"Come on, it'll be fun.  New place, new enemies, more training."

"You are taking this way too lightly."

The two started to run down the path, monsters chasing.

* * *

They passed through a narrow passage and Kris slid to a stop, Katarina turning around.

"Wha-?"

"Bottleneck, Kat!  I thought you were the tactician here!"

"Kris!" Katarina smiled as she scolded.

They drew their weapons, ready for combat.  The first monster ran through, curved blade swinging.  Kris disappeared, reappearing to the enemy's left, thrusting into its side.  She withdrew and spun, cutting off its head.  Bolts of lightning filled the narrow crevice as Katarina cast quickly, adjusting to the magic of the world.  

"Come on.  I think I hear fighting up ahead."  Kat nodded, following Kris along the path at a light jog.  There, they saw a man and a woman fighting, one in armor and the other in civilian clothes.  However, it became evident that the woman was vastly more proficient, easily defeating the foes and saving the man.  Kris and Katarina quickly joined, swiftly making work of the Darkspawn, as they heard the woman shout.

"Thank you, sers.  I am Aveline Vallen, and this is my husband, Ser Wesley.  Who might you be?"

Before they could respond, Wesley moved towards Katarina, blade drawn.  Kris quickly responded in kind, blade raised in her left hand at his throat.

"We will not consort with this  _mage_.  She must be killed, as an apostate from the Circle!"

Kris's eyes flashed, "Try it."

"Love, they're travelers.  And they saved our eyes." Aveline consoled, a weary look in her eyes.

"Yes, you could say we're travelers.  No idea where we are now, but..."

Aveline grinned, "I'll explain on the way.  It's best we get out of here."

* * *

The four moved through the canyons and valleys, Aveline and Wesley explaining the situation.  Kris detested it, since it seemed to boil down to politics.  A general betraying his king on the field, magic being outlawed, the whole thing was nuts.  Regardless, they made their way through and arrived at a plateau, where the Darkspawn swarmed.

"Just like back at the start of the Platoon, right Kat?"

"Your sense of humor has an awful sense of timing!" Aveline growled, shield at the ready.

The three clashed with the swam of Darkspawn, blades slashing and magic flying.  Kris grumbled as she flubbed her flash step, not at enough power to flicker through enemy lines.  It also took a bit to readjust to the single-blade style, right hand free to counter her thrusts.  

But just as all hope seemed lost - 

* * *

"You're joking."

"No I'm not.  On my honor," Cassandra scoffed, "According to the Champion, yes, a dragon appeared. Who then turned into Flemeth and gave them passage to Gwaren, to get to Kirkwall."

"Mm.  Continue."

* * *

Kris, Katarina and Aveline stumbled off the ship onto the dock, eyes glazed from the time aboard.  Wesley was dead, by Aveline's hand, and here the three of them were, strangers in a foreign land.

"What should we do?" Kris asked.

"Find somewhere to stay."

They wandered through the entrance, cheerfully dubbed the Gallows, and reached the entrance.

"Halt!" The guard called, hand raised.  "State your business.  If you're a refugee, back to the docks!  We've no room!"

"Come on!  We've been waiting for a week!" A man walked up and complained, hand drifting to his great axe.

"I cannot - "

"Men!  We're getting in through force!  Cut down anyone in your way!" The man shouted and drew his axe swinging at the guard-captain.  Kris flashed forward and deflected the blow, fist coming up to connect with his jaw.  As he recovered she stabbed him through the chest, blood splattering.  She kicked out, and recovered, scoring a critical hit against another imposter.

She lost herself in the blur of combat, of blade going through flesh.

"Well, that's that." Kris snapped up to see a man in fancier guard armor approach, the leader of the bunch.  "It seems you are to thank for my men staying alive."

"Of course, sir.  My name is Kris, and these are my companions Katarina and Aveline."

"Hmm.  While I cannot get you into the city, I commend you for your duty.  On your way."

With that, he turned and walked away, gesturing at some people a ways away.

"Great," Katarina said, twining her fingers with Kris's.  "I thought that maybe if we impressed them we'd get a spot in the guard, and a spot in the city."

"We tried," Aveline agreed, rolling her shoulders.  "I don't know what else to do."

"Hey!" A voice called out, drawing the three women towards the edge of the square.  There, a man was waving and shouting to get their attention.  They walked towards him, eager to know.

"I saw you guys out there.  Pretty good, even with the mage there," Katarina froze and Kris rubbed her back in reassurance.  "How would you feel about doing some mercenary work?  You work for us for, say, a year, and we'll be even."

"A year!" Kris near-shouted.

"Well, there's a lot to do.  Go to make fake identities to get you in, supplies, money and influence to hide your friend's abilities.  But hey, we don't deal with children and we're reliable.  Choice is yours."

Kris closed her eyes and nodded.  "If that's what it takes.  Don't really have a choice, do we?"

The man smiled, "Call me Meeran.  I'm your boss for now.  And we never truly have a choice in this world."

* * *

"And THAT'S how they got to Kirkwall?  A dragon?"

"Well, the dragon helped but they took a ship, as I said."

"And this Champion of Kirkwall, the self-proclaimed 'Heroine of Shadow', was a mercenary?"

"Save all questions for the end!  We now jump one year forward, where they met someone very important - me."


	2. Revisualization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spongebob narrator voice) One Year Later

"One year had passed since Kris, Katarina and Aveline had arrived in Kirkwall.  Since then, Aveline had inundated herself into the guard, quickly securing room, board, and prestige.  Meanwhile, Kris and Katarina worked with Meeran as mercenaries, ever-careful to keep Katarina's mage abilities a secret.  Over that year, Kris made a name for herself in the underworld - ask for the Blade Princess, and she would be there - for a price.

"Around a week after their service ended, they got word of an expedition to the Deep Roads through my brother.  It would mean a lot of money, enough to buy the Templars' silence about Katarina.  It was also when they met me."

* * *

"Look, Kat, we'll figure out a way to get on Bartrand's expedition.  We're reliable, and worthwhile.  He'll see."

Kat's head was bowed as she reached forward to grab Kris's hand, linking their fingers together.  They still wore their basic outfits since they had come to Kirkwall, aside from Katarina getting some actual chainmail under her robes.  

"I know, Kris.  It's just, this is our last chance, and I don't want to keep running from them while we're here.  We still have no leads on how to get home."

"Hey, at least we're together.  Right?"  Kris turned to smile and ignored the young man bumping into her, deft hands taking her purse.  Kris's off hand darted towards her waist where her cut purse strings dangled.  She turned to dart forward after him, hand on her blade's hilt before the thief was pinned to the wall.  The dwarf with the crossbow walked up to him and punched him, taking Kris's purse.

"This yours?  Varric Tethras, at your service.  I heard you're interested in joining Bartrand's expedition?  Well, since I'm his brother, I can give you an in.  Not a big one, since there're a few more hoops you'll need to jump through.  Interested."

Kris frowned, "How do you know us?"

The dwarf laughed, "How could I not know you two?  You're pretty big down below.  Everyone's talking about the Blade Princess, beautiful and deadly.  Of course, they talk less about Teacup over here, but that's good since she's a mage."

"How...how do you know that?  And why 'Teacup'?"

"I've got eyes and ears everywhere, Kris.  And I give everyone nicknames.  It is  _my_ story, after all."

"What?"

"Never mind.  I've got a room at the Hanged Man, if you're interested.  Ready to get started?"

* * *

"Listen, Kris.  You're gonna need two things to get on Bartrand's expedition.  First is a map of the Deep Roads.  They're hard to get since we're not Grey Wardens, but there are rumors of a Grey Warden mage setting up camp in the Undercity providing healing.  Hopefully, he'll have a map we can use.  The other is 50 sovereigns."

"50?!?"

"Hey, you'll be partners, not laborers.  More income.  Of course you'll be paid back from the expedition, split three ways between me, you, and my brother.  Of course, you split yours with Teacup, but still, it's a nice amount of change.  You in?"

Kris grinned and held out her hand, mug of ale on the table.  "You got it."

* * *

Kris, Katarina, Aveline, Varric and Merrill hiked up Sundermount, long legs climbing the slope, blue hair fluttering in the wind.  The sooner they could get this done, the sooner the debt would be paid.  And Kris paid all her debts.  Still wasn't used to demons, or Merrill using blood magic.  

"As long as you know what you're doing, Merrill, and it doesn't get any of us killed I don't care what you do."

"Careful, Kris.  Now that Daisy's got your go-ahead who knows what will happen?"

When they reached the top and Merrill said her prayer, Flemeth appeared again, much to Kris, Katarina, and Aveline's shock.

"How are you here?"  Kris asked, blade still in her hand.

"Peace, outlanders.  This is just another fragment in case something happened.  I will give you some advice, Kris.  Do not search for an exit - instead, embrace destiny and learn from this experience.  You are here to be a part of something and a witness at the same time.  So live, fight, bleed and suffer - embrace your fate."

"No."  Flemeth recoiled at this.

"I make my own fate."

"Is it truly yours, or are you just choosing something already laid out?  Is it fate or chance?  Ah, I can never decide.  Farewell, Heroine.  We shall meet again.  Or shall we not?  Ahahaha!"  Flemeth laughed and stepped off the top of the cliff, a large dragon flying up soon after.  It bellowed into the air and vanished into the cloudtop. 

"Well."  Varric muttered, "That's something."

* * *

Kris thunked her head onto the table in the Hanged Man, Katarina's hand instantly going to her back.  It had been a long few days.  Between recruiting Anders and pissing of the Templars again, Isabela's bar brawl and hunt, and Fenris's trap and house excursion, she was tired.  And still, they had more to do.  Aveline was pestering her to help patrol the country route, a magistrate wanted her help in tracking down an escaped prisoner, someone wanted her help with an escaped Qunari, a child had been kidnapped, some asshole wanted her help exterminating mercenaries, and they still had the 50 sovereign limit lurking overhead.  All her friends joined her at the table, similar tired expressions on their faces.  

"Evening, everyone."  The rest murmured their greetings, slouching at the table, elbows on the top.  Varric quickly pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing for a game of Wicked Grace.  They each tossed a silver piece on the table, not a word was spoken.  Katarina shook her head when Varric tossed her a few cards, nodding.  The two were a team in all things, from waking up to going to sleep.  And sometimes in the middle of sleep.

Laughter drifted throughout the night, coin exchanged, jokes made. scowls given, questionable ale drank.  Eventually, Kris stood up, sword dangling at her hip, scarf starting to be undone.

"To my new friends!  To the worst people I've ever met!"  At the insult they all stood and raised their mugs, drinking deeply.  Sure, they weren't King Marth or the old army, but they'd do.  

* * *

Kris dreamed, and poorly at that.  Images flashed by; being sealed in a tomb, a large sword thrust through her stomach, or a terrible choice that only she could make.  And everywhere she looked, she was alone, Katarina's terrified face in her mind's eye.  Tonight, she dreamed of the second and it focused on that.  She was stronger, now - the future, perhaps?  She had on black overcoat and held two curved swords, and her opponent was a Qunari - larger than the others she had met and fought in the past year.  He also dual-wielded, an axe and a sword.  She saw herself flicker, flash-stepping around her opponent.  He blocked most of the strikes, but she activated Astra and the next five strikes struck deep.

He howled and charged, and she couldn't dodge this strike.  She struck a pillar hard, and as she slid off he caught her - with the tip of his blade going through her stomach.  She could  _feel_ her intestines tearing and the odd sucking feeling of the blade leaving her back.  Gods above, even  _Hardin_ hadn't struck so hard.  She yelled in pain and anger, and a red aura surrounded her.  She screamed again as the Qunari tossed her to the floor, readying a killing blow.  He said something she couldn't hear, but she pushed herself up on bladepoint.  The red aura flared again and she vanished.  

"FINISHING MOVE!!!  ENDING...SLASH!"  Three large "X"s appeared on the his chest, Kris landing a second later.  She dropped her swords and collapsed to the ground, trying to hold her stomach in.  She heard voices around her, before -

She woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy. Pretty short since i still don't know what I'm doing with this.  
> leave a kudos/comment if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got off my ass to start this. Now there are three works in progress for this. Also i decided to just say "DA2 cast" because I did not want to tag all the characters. Leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
